Little Danny Chronicles: Big Enough
by Unlucky Alis
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is just a fluffy little Halloween story of a young Danny who decided he and Tucker were big enough to go trick-or-treating on their own. It's the first in a series of oneshots taking place during Danny's younger years that will take place in my Phantom Alone universe.


**Happy Halloween! This short oneshot will be the first of a series of oneshots, titled LDC (Little Danny Chronicles). They will be special stories, all one shots, of Danny when he was younger, but they will not be related to each other directly, and will be posted separately. They'll mostly just be cute, pointless fluff for you to enjoy.**

 **For this series, I will be accepting oneshot request ideas focused around a young Danny, and while chances are I will accept all ideas, there's no for sure guarantee I'll write them all, just so you know.**

 **Also, LDC will be taking place in the Phantom Alone universe, not that it will be such a big deal since it's all when Danny is younger.**

 **Anyways, I do not own Danny Phantom, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Halloween, age six.**

* * *

"It's cold out."

"So?"

"So you're going to catch a cold in just that."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Nuh-uh. We'll be running around lots." Danny fumbled to cross his arms, but the white sheet draped across his body made that a little complicated. He spent several frustrated seconds repositioning the sheet so that the holes once again fell over his eyes, and he glared at his sister. In the process he was unwittingly mimicked his sister's stance and gaze exactly.

It was this scene that Maddie Fenton walked in on as she was bringing a bowl of candy to the front door. Jazz, who was already interested in psychology at such a young age, was dressed as some famous female psychologist and stood in front of the door, preventing Danny from leaving. Danny was wearing the cliché bedsheet ghost costume that you never actually saw people where. He had insisted on it.

"Jazz, honey, what's going on?" Maddie asked as she placed the bowl down on the side table.

"Danny's gonna get sick if that's all he wears," Jazz declared, pointing furiously at the sheet covering her little brother.

"No I won't!" Danny pouted, and he lifted the sheet to show off a pair of sweatpants. "I have the warm pants."

"What about your shirt?"

Danny hastily dropped the sheet, but Maddie, following her motherly instincts, removed the whole thing to reveal that he was wearing the same t-shirt that he usually wore. It was a light grey, and in the middle of it was an italicized F surrounded be green flames. The same symbol that adorned his parent's inventions. For several years now, Jack had made a show of getting his children some sort of article of clothing proudly displaying the logo, and Danny always loved it.

"It's fine!" Danny harrumphed, yanking the sheet from his mother's hand and throwing it back over his body.

"Don't complain to me when you get sick," Jazz said, sticking out her tongue. Danny did the same, though the effect was lost when his face had become a blank sheet of white.

"I won't!" Danny grabbed is candy bag from the floor beside him and stormed out of the house, slamming the door. He completely forgot about the fact that he was supposed to wait for his dad to watch him and Tucker while trick-or-treating. Danny marched down the street, his small feet slapping loudly against the sidewalk as he went to Tucker's house.

When he got there, his best friend was already waiting for him outside the house. Tucker was, as usual, dressed as a robot.

"Hey, Danny! Where's your dad?" Tucker asked when Danny reached him. Danny blinked in surprise and looked behind him, having just now realized that his oafish father hadn't been with him.

"He's at home," Danny replied truthfully. "We're going on our own."

"A-are you sure we can do that?" Tucker's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh. We're big enough," Danny nodded firmly and they set off down the street.

For the first few houses, Tucker was constantly looking out for any signs of danger that his young mind could think of, which mostly manifested in the form of a certain blond-haired bully from school. But after about a half-hour of nothing traumatizing or horrible happening, he became more confident. The first hour or so of walking from house to house proved to be a fruitful task, and as they reached the end of their second hour, the boys returned to Tucker's house to unload their pillowcases for the third time. In their eyes, the piles they had accumulated were massive, and before setting out again they underwent the arduous task of sorting and trading candies.

Once satisfied with their dealings, Danny suggested heading to where the richer people lived to get the full-sized chocolate bars. Tucker eagerly agreed.

"We should make a plan," Tucker suddenly said as they were walking away from the third house to give them generous handful of candy.

"For what?" Danny asked, his words muffled by the bedsheet, and the chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Where the best candy is!" Tucker grinned, eyes shining, and Danny, having realized what Tucker meant, grinned too.

They babbled animatedly about the future plan, their young minds exaggerating every detail, as they continued on their way. The two best friends had started their trick-or-treating while it was still light out, and by now the sun had fallen and the temperature had dropped. Danny, of course, started shivering in the cool October air, but he was too stubborn to go to either his own or Tucker's house to get a sweater of some kind, and remained adamant that he would not get sick.

They were looping back to Tucker's house, after some surprisingly tactful and subtle suggestions from Tucker in the hopes that it would get his friend to stay somewhere warm, when the voice they had come to dread over their first two months of elementary school reached their ears.

"Give me your candy!"

Danny and Tucker stopped when a boy that was big for their age jumped in front of their path. He was wearing a large sports jersey and was pulling a wagon behind him, one filled with several bags of candy, and a purple teddy bear. Dash Baxter's parents stood a ways down the street, talking to some other parents whose kids were standing behind the future jock.

"No, it's our candy," Danny denied Dash's demand and protectively hid his pillowcase behind his back.

"Fenton?" Dash asked, recognizing his favourite victim's voice. Seeing the dark-skinned boy cowering behind him proved Dash's suspicions, and he scowled. Fenton was the only kid in their grade one class that didn't listen to anything he said.

"Better watch out, your parents might hunt you if you dress like that," Dash taunted, causing a few snickers to erupt from the three kids behind him. Beneath his costume, Danny's cheeks had reddened considerably. His parents had a very well-known reputation, and it was one of the things that had convinced Dash to choose this particular boy to torment.

"Real ghosts don't look like this, so they wouldn't," Danny defended his parents.

"Yeah!" Tuckers defiant shout sounding from behind his shoulder, although it wasn't very convincing considering how much his voice shook, and the fact that he was hiding behind Danny.

"Ghosts don't exist, your parents are crazy!" Dash shouted, and he stepped forwards, hand out for the candy.

"They are too real!"

"No, and give me your candy!"

"Yes. They. Are." Danny then did something that no child had ever before thought to do to Dash Baxter. He hit him. With a surprising amount of force coming from such a small child, Danny swung his pillowcase around and it smacked loudly against Dash's face. Taken by surprise, the bigger boy stumbled and fell back into the wagon he had been pulling.

Before he could get back up and retaliate, Danny had taken off, dragging Tucker behind him. They ran as fast as they could and reached Tucker's house in record time. When they arrived, it was to see Maddie Fenton standing outside, speaking urgently to Tucker's parents. As the two boys came into view, Maddie ran forwards and hugged Danny.

"There you are! We were worried sick. Danny, you can't walk out like that," Maddie scolded, and Danny shuffled his feet while shyly patting the top of his head (the start of what would evolve into a long term habit).

"You are done trick-or-treating for the night, mister!"

"But mom!" Danny cried, clutching his bag to his chest.

"No buts. You left without your father, and we have been looking for you for hours. No one going to our house would have gotten any candy."

Danny gulped and looked down guiltily.

"And Tucker, you should have told us you didn't have a parent with you!" Angela, Tucker's mom, started her own round of scolding. "You told us several days ago that Mr. Fenton would be with you, and you didn't tell us that he wasn't!"

"But we're big enough?" Tucker's confidence towards that fact was waning.

"Not at all, young man. I think you're done for the night too. Both of you already have lots of candy."

Tucker grumbled, but his protesting remained minimal. The Foleys lent Danny another pillowcase so that his pile of candy could be split between the two and, after saying goodbye to Tucker, he was dragged home by his mother. When he finally stepped inside, Danny realized that he had actually been very cold walking around in basically just a t-shirt, and ran a hand across his nose.

He was sent up to his room, where he deposited his candy and switched his costume out for pajamas. After Maddie had checked to see if Danny was really in bed, he quietly shuffled out of his room and to Jazz's, snuggling into her empty bed the same way he always did when he was sick. Because, it this point, Danny knew that he was, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He wasn't even thinking about the fight they had had earlier, and his insistence that he would not go to his sister if he did get sick.

When Jazz returned home after her own trick-or-treating, which had resulted in a considerably smaller haul since most of the prime time was spent searching for Danny, she smiled at the sight of Danny in her bed and climbed in beside him, deciding that an "I told you so" could wait until morning, at which time he would probably offer her half of his candy because of the trouble he had caused.

* * *

 **So just a bunch of cute fluffiness, not really any purpose except to give you a little more insight on young Danny.**

 **So what did you guys think? Looking forward to more LDC?**

 **And on that note, anyone have any story suggestions/requests for the future? (I'll try to do one LDC story a month)**

 **'** **See' you next time!**


End file.
